


"My best buddy" Chapter 3

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, love queen required love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May





	"My best buddy" Chapter 3

It was nearly three in the morning as the two friends left the pub, both more than tipsy and tired as well. Roger stopped at the threshold and leaned against the cold brickstone. He felt dizzy and just needed a second to get himself together again. That second was enough for Freddie to stumple ahead , obviously not caring that much for the things surrounding him as he wavered out of the pub and, just as if it was determinated by the holy fucking goddess fortuna, he missed out the little step in front of the pub’s threshold and fell forward. Fortunately there was still Roger behind of him….Fortunately he wasn’t nearly half as drunk as Freddie was. Just as he saw the man wavering away and being close to fall on his freaking face, he rushed forward and threw his arms ‘round the drunken singer’s body pulling him back off the precipice. It actually wasn’t that high, not a bit, but in Freddie’s condition it was more or less comparable to a freaking gorge.

“ Easy,easy ,boy” Roger groaned lifting up Freddie a bit . A groan was all he got back as well.  
“ Do I always have to keep an eye on you?…Really ?”, he frowned again desperately trying to hold up the wavering man in front of him. That really wasn’t that easy. Freddie was not really that light and ..not really supportive trying to totter right away again. Roger pulled him back once again.“ Bloody hell,just wait a second , would you ?”, he hissed trying to make his way through the pretty small gap between Freddie and the wall. “ Just let me go ahead and I’ll help you, huh ?”  
Freddie just looked at him dazed. He didn’t seem to get anything Rogers’s been talking about. Roger looked up in the taller man’s drowsy eyes, a sigh leaving his mouth “ Hold still, okay ?”, he said while checking his pockets. “Got everythin’. Okay.. I guess I rather get you home, Fred” The Blonde reached out for Freddie’s hand, carefully, nearly hesitantly. He though Freddie might be frightened by him taking his hand, but he didn’t seem to care at all and let Roger easily grab his hand, so he could carefully pull him of the threshold. “ You okay? “, he whispered as Freddie stepped on the ground underneath gingerly just as if it was glowing hot.  
“Yeah ..yeah fine “, he murmured and wanted to start walking as Roger slightly pulled him back…again. ”You better stay by my side!”,he advised, no, admonished Freddie earning a groan and a grumbled “Fine” from the Persian. Roger nodded, grabbed Freddies arm and put his own arm around whose waist, pulling him up until he finally got him stable in his arms. So the two went home. It was less the “relaxing walk home” but Roger pulling and pushing Freddie, keeping him from bumping into things or people and helping him to keep walking in the damn right direction. As if it wouldn’t be hard enough to hold that tall and pretty heavy man up, he always had to keep two eyes on that drunken idiot.  
.  
.  
“Here we are!”, Roger sighed releasing Freddie at his doorway. The older man wavered forward and leaned against his doorway.  
“donju wonna cam wid….”,he babbled something, really, really unidentifable. Roger raised one eyebrow.  
“ Whatever you said, Fred..”, he sighed,” I think…I shouldn’t leave you alone,should I? “  
Roger caught himself smiling. He didn’t even know why.Yeah,he would have been alone with Freddie if he would stay, but Freddie was to drunk to do anything with him. He couldn’t even talk to him, so where was the reason to smile? He didn’t know. He just did. He smiled.  
Freddie nodded in response. That was pretty much all he could do. But he obviously wanted Roger to stay .No question.  
Roger reached out for Freddies pocket.He could easily slide ito thepocket of his trousers and get the keys. “Damn you’re so done..”, he whispered looking up to the nearly fainting man in front of him.  
” C’mon let’s..”, he wheezed as he pulled the man up once more and guided him throught he doorway.  
Just as he entered the room he headed straight to the couch, let Freddie take a seat and hurried in the kitchen. He knew Freddie’s place very well. The two bandmates used to spend the lots of days together before..well, before Roger himself decided to keep a little distance beween him and Freddie.  
“ Let’s get you some coffee, huh?”, he blared out into the living room, loud enough so that Freddie could still hear him, “ We need you to get a bit sober!”  
After a while he came back into the living room carrying a cup of fresh coffee. Freddie sat on the couch, caressing a furry ball which obviously was Delilah. She probably wanted to welcome her Daddy and jumped up to him on the couch before Roger came back.  
He placed the cup on the coffee table andlet himself next to Freddie making Delilah furiously jump out of the Persian’s arms.

“HEY! You scared her!”, he shouted out in outrage.  
“sorry…”  
Freddie groaned and took the cup of coffee.”S’dat for me?”, he babbled already sipping a bit of the hot coffee.  
“Yeah .I made some for you if you noticed me going in the kitchen and…making coffee..for you!”  
All of a sudden Freddie laughed out aloud making Roger wince tempestuously. “ Ahaha sorry,darling.I am so fucking done!”, he laughed and leaned backwards nearly dropping his cup. Roger quickly grabbed the cup and out it on the table as suddenly the backwards tiliting man grabbed Roger’s shirt collar and pulled him down with him. Both of them fell on the floor, Roger landed on Freddie. He didn’t seem to care at all. He laughed, his mouth wide opened and giggled like a monkey. However Roger was in pretty fucking big misery. He lay ON Freddie, the man he had a crush on and had that freaking urge to just grab the older mans face and kiss him, kiss the fuck out of him. Freddie’s behavior didn’t make anything easier at all. In Rogers eyes it was absolutely adorable, the way chortled, his mouth widely opened and his teeth showing….Roger was literally in hell. He lay on Freddie staring at him. He was unable to move. He was like frozen.

“ Whoooooopsy!”, Freddie squeaked and chortled,” Sorry, cutie-pie!” Roger blushed, of course that was absolutely not his intention, but he blushed in response to the freaking nickname Freddie just gave him.  
“n-no,problem!”, he managed to say and just wanted to finally get up from Freddie as the older ,and way stronger man, suddenly pulled his arms around the smaller man’s Waist and hugged him tightly. Roger didn’t even know what happened. He was totally taken by surprise . He was overwhelmed, simply overwhelmed.There were some many freaking feelings in his stomach right now. The warm feeling of Freddies arm tightly wrapped around his body..it was..incredible.

“ F-Freddie..”, he stammered under his breath. Of course it was strange. It was strange that Freddie hugged him that way and it was no good for both of them, but he kind of really didn’t want that to end. He didn’t even try to get himself out of that situation. actually…enjoyed it.  
“Oh,dear. Have I eeeever told you how much I do love you!”, Freddie chirped. He obviously was more than freaking drunk. Would he have said something like that if he wasn’t?…

“W-what..!”; Roger couldn’t believe what he just heard the older man had said, “ Heheh..really funny, Freddie! Seriously, good joke,dude! Now just let’s get up and..”  
“No,dear…I reaaaaally mean it!”; Freddie interrupted the Blonde who was just about to get up again and grabbed his face,” I loooove you,dear!”

 

-I love you-I love you-I love you-

Those words kept resounding in his head. Over and over again. Did he mean it? Was he just too drunk? He couldn’t really mean it, could he?…No..No he could not mean it!

Roger freed himself out of Freddie’s tight hug and stood up moving away from the older man a few inches. Freddie raised his head and looked at the Blonde puzzled.  
“What’s up,darling?”, he innocently asked. He probably didn’t even notice what he just said to Roger. His attention span must have been really short when he was drunk.

‘Didn’t you hear what you just fucking said to me!?’, Roger just wanted to blare but decided to simply keep his mouth shut, “uhm nothing..I am just tired and …I should go now!” With these words he hurried out of the door leaving the drunk and pretty confused singer behind.


End file.
